The following paragraphs are not an admission that anything discussed in them is prior art or part of the knowledge of persons skilled in the art.
Servicing of vehicles, including conducting alignment procedures, can require precision mechanical adjustments underneath the vehicle, which in turn may necessitate lighting. Portable lighting fixtures may diminish the mechanic's productivity, for example, but not limited to, such fixtures can require frequent recharging when battery operated, and/or can pose safety threats when corded.